


Distraction

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: After Diplomatic Immunity, Brelas - Freeform, Brelas Escapes and Beds Haelga, F/F, Femslash, Haelga - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Nord, Post-Coital Cuddling, Runaway, Thalmor (mentioned), after sex - Freeform, bosmer - Freeform, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Brelas, newly escaped, was looking for a distraction. She found one in the arms of a shapely Nord woman and ruminates what happened afterwards.





	Distraction

The bunkhouse wasn't very active. Light footsteps from the floor above shuffled into their beds for the night. The scritch-scratch of bristles from the broom on the floor in the other room from Svana sweeping were the only sounds other than Brelas and Haelga panting.

Brelas had never gone as far as she went tonight. While she'd always had an attraction for women, she'd never taken it any further than a few innocent kisses. Her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, her legs still apart, slack and light with the feeling of orgasm. She laughed, the sound breathy and somewhat delirious as she turned her head to look at Haelga, who was propped up on an elbow watching her. Gods, she wished she'd done this _ages_ ago.

"You know, you're pretty talented for someone who's never lain with another woman before."

"What can I say? I guess I'm full of surprises." Brelas managed to say as she ran her hands through her bangs, attempting to get them unstuck from her face. 

The smell of sweat and sex, along with the citrusy and sweet smell of fruits and honey wafted through the air. The room was hot, but not uncomfortably so. The sounds above their heads had come to a standstill. Most everyone was in bed, then. The furs beneath the two women were damp with their wild escapades. The pillow around Brelas' head hugged her comfortably as she lay, staring at the ceiling.

Brelas thought briefly on everything that'd happened to her recently. From that rotund slob Erikur getting her locked up to breaking out with the Dragonborn and ending up in Windhelm, only to be smuggled out with Malborn with the intent on going to Morrowind, it seemed like everything was imploding around her. She'd have to start completely over in an entirely new land and hope that _maybe_ she wouldn't be found in the Dunmer province by the Thalmor and that it would be hospitable enough for her to live there. It was better than nothing, she supposed.

While the trio had stopped in Riften for bed and supplies, Brelas was overcome with need. She needed to bed someone, just to make herself feel better. Just to forget. She'd had her eye on a nice Argonian man and another Bosmer who seemed skittish but willing, but was intrigued by Haelga. The buxom Nord woman sought her out in the plaza, her hips working like they were double jointed as she invited Brelas to seek her out if she wanted company. Not much thought went into the decision before Brelas ended up at the bunkhouse.

Brelas turned on her side, her head draped over her arm as her breath evened out. She looked at Haelga, who's eyes still glinted with mischief. 

"Thank you." Brelas breathed out, somewhat pathetically as she blinked slowly. Haelga hummed, her free hand trailing elegant fingertips along Brelas' collarbone and along the swell of her breast. Brelas hummed, her eyes closing with the sensation. Her body was alight with what had transpired, but she honestly believed she could go again, and definitely wanted to, if Haelga so desired. 

"For what, Kitten?" Haelga asked. Brelas didn't know if she was genuinely asking or if she was being coy.

"Just...this. It helped me a lot." Brelas explained half-heartedly, a tired smile on her face. Haelga chuckled, the sound deep in her chest as she trailed her hand back up to cup Brelas' neck. Brelas sighed as Haelga pressed her hot, soft mouth against hers. Brelas returned the motion fully, her hands threading through Haelga's hair, also sweat-damp. Halega moved her shapely leg between Brelas' and pulled her head under her chin. Brelas wrapped an arm around the Nord, inhaling the lingering scent of whatever perfume she wore. Brelas felt her breathing even, which she was grateful for.

"Do you always treat your company so well?" Brelas asked before she could stop herself. Haelga made a thoughtful sound before she shifted, to be more comfortable against the slighter Bosmer's frame.

"Not usually, if I'm being honest, but you look like you need it." 

Brelas nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She _would_ sleep well tonight. She had to. 

She didn't know what kind of hardship or running she'd have to face from here on. She didn't know how long the Thalmor would look for her, if they would at all. She didn't know hardly anything about anything beyond that night, but in that very moment, she found it hard to care.

She was grateful for the distraction of a beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Brelas needs more love, dammit! ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I've been itching to write for Brelas for a long, long time now and finally worked something out that was small for her. I may see if I can cook something else up for her here soon, because I liked writing for her this little bit. She's a gemstone. :)
> 
> Thank you one and all for dropping by and giving this a read. You have my thanks and all my love. (✿ ♥w♥)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved in this house. Be a dear and drop one off, eh? Please? Lol ♥♥♥
> 
> May your road lead you to warm sands ♥


End file.
